


请吻我两次 | Two Kisses at a Time

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anyway it’s been years since I got into simi everything’s all blurry to me lol, i kinda messed up the timeline a bit, set loosely around 2010s, sometimes Kimi just needs a little push
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: “当然不是说你现在做的不好，只是……”Seb茫然的目光和对方目不转睛的眼神相会，他迟疑了，“我希望能被更爱一点。”“……你希望我吻你两次。”Seb瞪着他，无能为力地眨眼：“大概吧。”
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	请吻我两次 | Two Kisses at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> 一个别扭的小甜文。给毛团，希望你喜欢。

“ 两次。 ” 蜷缩在沙发尾部的男孩儿突然没头没脑地来了一句。

“ 唔？ ”Kimi 窝在沙发正中，一只手臂放松地搭在沙发上，另一只手正百无聊赖地摁着电视遥控器。小巧的黑色工具发出一连串清脆的 “ 咔哒 ” 声，这声音落在房间另一个人的耳朵里，像是无声宣判的漠视。

“ 我是说，两次。 ”Seb 听见自己的声音坚决、响亮、清晰地撞向墙壁，接着又被弹回来，最后有些落魄地在空旷的起居室里消耗着余波，余下的沉默让他自己也感到有些困惑。

大部分情况下， Sebastian 不是一个无理取闹的人。老实说，他很随性。尽管生活里他拥有属于自己的准则，在各种情形下都能熟稔应对，很多时候，他也算得上是那种喜欢 “ 跟着感觉 ” 走的人。

今晚这个时刻，他就是在 “ 跟着感觉走 ” ，而感觉告诉他要坦白地表达自己的意图，坦荡地追求属于自己的东西，百分之百，他确信，甚至不需要给自己暗暗打气。就连当沙发那一头的男人转过脸来，用那双冷冰冰的蓝眼睛盯着自己时，他也绝没有退缩。

“ 介意解释一下吗。宝贝。 ” 简短到几乎令人察觉不出的停顿之后，紧跟着补上一句。蓝眼睛的芬兰人连眼睫毛都没抖一下。

Seb 说服自己眨了眨眼睛，不动声色。如果现在又一次为了 “ 基督耶稣玛利亚这个板着脸的芬兰人叫我 ’ 宝贝 ’ 甚至连表情都懒得变 ” 这种区区小事而功亏一篑就太不值得了。

“ 我不知道你记不记得， **_ 宝贝 _ ** ， ” 用力过猛的后果是差点咬中舌头，这使得接下来那句本该是娓娓道来人情味十足的话显得生硬极了， “ 你答应我会向我学习。 ”

男人脸上精确摆放纹丝不动的表情裂开了一道缝，决定一鼓作气的男孩儿立即机敏地乘胜而入。

“ 工作中，赛场上，我相信我们在互相学习，没问题。我们是竞争对手这一事实很好地确保了作为工作伙伴关系的稳定和坚不可摧。 ” 说到这儿，年轻的车手仿佛渐渐找回了自信，好比这自信从来没像吹了气的气球一样离开他的身体似的。

男人微微偏头，目光专注，拇指可见地摩挲着手中的遥控器。 Seb 明白这是对方正在思考的表现，又或者假装在思考的装模作样。随着他和对方共处的时间越来越多，他发现自己需要重塑一些认知才能更好地了解男人。

“ 可是在感情 …… 关系里， ”Seb 吞咽了一下，放满了语速。不知怎的， “ 感情 ” 这两个字的分量沉甸甸的，刮在他的喉咙口令他吐字艰难， “ 你说你不擅长表达什么的，我记得没错吧？ ”

“ 嗯哼。 ”Kimi 点点头，惜字如金。

因为缺少应得的反应，年轻男孩儿毅然决然地改变策略： “ 上个礼拜，我想是在西班牙。我从 P 房里出来的时候，正巧看见 Jenson 从我面前走过去。你瞧，很自然的，我就叫住了他，打个招呼叙叙旧什么的。没想到更巧的是，他的未婚妻也在旁边。

“ 他未婚妻，棕头发那个，你应该记得 ——” 注意到男人眼里一闪而逝的茫然， Seb 匆匆补充道， “ 不记得也没关系，我一开始也没认出来。毕竟，就像我当时和他们说的， Brittny 很久没来赛场了。就连他们订婚我都是在新闻里看到的呢。 ”

时间流逝， Seb 越发觉得也许今晚这个时候 “ 跟着感觉走 ” 的人生信条即将就此失效。起居室的吊灯灯光越来越亮，也越来越冰冷。 Seb 在沙发上不安地挪动身体，感觉到谈话的主旨正在一点一点地从他的身体里蒸发出去，正如他紧紧攥着的名为勇气的护身符。在此期间，对方连坐姿都没有变过。只要他想， Kimi Raikkonen 可以耐心十足。

“ 长话短说， ”Seb 绝望地试图把谈话拉回掌控之中， “ 聊天很愉快， Brittny 是个可人儿，我完全明白 Jenson 为什么会选择她。于是，我们愉快地，自然而然地，聊到，唔，他俩什么时候打算改名 ’ 巴顿先生和夫人 ’ 这个老掉牙的话题。 ”

Seb 可以看见男人在冰山脸的伪装下，突然警铃大作的神志，和疯狂运转的大脑。

沉住气，他告诫自己，别吓跑他，他是个情感新手加白痴，你知道的。于是他加快语速，速战速决： “ 总而言之（他匆匆作结），分别的时候，我不小心瞧见 Brittny 吻了吻她未婚夫的脸颊。两次，左右各一次。 ”

“Kimi ， ” 像是觉得强调不够似的， Seb 追加上对方的名字， “ 两次。 ”

斜靠在沙发上的人懒洋洋地抬起一边眉毛，用一种 “ 有什么值得大惊小怪 ” 的表情注视着他，活像一条庞大的马尔济斯犬（一条被 ** 过度清洁 ** 的马尔济斯， Seb 颇为忿忿地腹诽），眼神却有着某种巨型猫科动物的冷艳和咄咄逼人，居高临下地打量着自己逐渐燃烧的脸颊。

“ 听着， ”Seb 放弃掩饰自己的沮丧，今晚事情的走向绝对不在他的预想范围， “ 我也不知道我在不满什么。也许就是，我希望你能在我们的关系中感情外露一点。 ”

“ 当然不是说你现在做的不好，只是 ……”Seb 茫然的目光和对方目不转睛的眼神相会，他迟疑了， “ 我希望能被更爱一点。感觉上。这些也许，我是说可能，体现在一些小细节，比如吻别什么的。 ”

他听见自己的声音制造了一片刺耳的沉默。

“…… 你希望我吻你两次。 ”Kimi 终于变换了姿势，落下一条腿，接着优雅地交换了两条腿的位置。

Seb 瞪着他，无能为力地眨眼： “ 大概吧。 ” 他举手投降，当然是极不情愿的。

“ 我明白了。 ” 许久，终于在 Seb 瞪着沙发靠垫上庸俗的流苏大概要出现重影的时候，男人终于降贵纡尊般地开了口。几秒种后，他用仿佛没受到打断的姿态克制地回到了电视上，突然显得兴致盎然，注视屏幕，一边将手里的遥控器按得咔哒作响，声音令 Seb 想起那些该死的派对礼花筒。

老天在上， Kimi 明明知道他最讨厌派对礼花筒。

第二天早晨， Seb 坐在厨房流理台前搅拌自己缓慢打着奶油色旋涡的咖啡，一边查看手机信息。睡眼惺忪的男人赤脚走下楼梯，在转角那个地方停了下来，伸了个泄露一丝闷哼的懒腰。

“ 早。 ”Seb 头也没抬。他的手机屏幕上有更重要的信息需要处理，比如 —— 这只需要接受蜜桔拌饭和康复理疗猴子。佛罗里达动物园，他的嘴巴卷起一个 “ 哦 ” 的小圆圈，试图让其他的五官显得若有所思一点。

对方赤着脚，他听不见男人的脚步，因而他也无从分辨男人是否迟疑地放慢了脚步，是否以他那在早晨连午睡后被主人强牵出去散步锻炼的马尔济斯犬都比不上的大脑转速思考，今天早上我还有咖啡可以喝吗？

一小片阴影落在他冒着热气的咖啡杯里，又轻又远。它显得过于小心翼翼， Seb 不满地盯着它瞧了一会儿，没打算抬起头来。他被咖啡因催醒的一部分大脑开始马后炮般地抗议：我是不是变成了主妇电视剧里那些脸谱化的无理取闹的角色？另一部分则引用天晓得他什么时候一扫而过的文章标题： _配偶治疗法_ _ [1]101 _ _：谁才是关系中主动的那个人？_ 小标题 —— _ 千禧一代适用。 _

不不不，这样的沉默显得过长而没必要了。

“ 给你煮了咖啡，炒蛋在保温箱里。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ” 那团阴影随着咖啡热气的消散变得鲜明起来，和他的主人一样松了口气，对着温热的炒蛋大快朵颐起来。

还没多云转晴呢，先生。 Seb 拿起自己的空杯子，丢进水池草草冲洗起来。天气预报称下午绝对有雨。不过那时候他俩都在云层上空一上一下（只是修辞，咳）地飞着呢，如果有人遭罪，那肯定不是他们。

这么想道， Seb 颇有些惋惜地叹了口气。

两人在卧室收拾行李的时候，房间温度有那么一时间回到了去年 Kimi 和他共同度过圣诞假期的日子。 Kimi 喜欢在起居室里把壁炉烧得明晃晃的，透着令人懒散的温暖。 Seb 喜欢扒着芬兰人，窝在两人过分大的沙发上。房间里的温度和他自己住时习惯的温度比差远了，可他才不会抱怨，只会把露在毯子外面变得冰凉的脚不依不饶地塞进 Kimi 的盘起的腿间，然后餍足地听闻男人发出一声抱怨的 “ 嘶 ” 声。 Seb 把两件叠好的 T 恤丢进行李箱里，漫无目的地想道，他们的短暂分别总是如此平淡安静。

中间什么时候，两人为了要不要坐 Kimi 的私人飞机展开和平讨论。

Seb 掰着指头算道： “ 斯帕，我坐了你的飞机。 ”

“ 夏休前最后一场你也坐了。 ”

Seb 点头： “ 布达佩斯。还有德国。 ”

一架私人飞机的年碳排放量总是令他不寒而栗， Seb 不会考虑采购属于自己的飞机。说实话，有个喜欢挥霍的同居人就足够了。

有时候 Seb 也会想他们是不是谨慎过头了。全 F1 的人都知道他们是彼此在围场里最好的朋友， Kimi 和他也在无数多个采访里确认过。没人会因为他俩过于频繁的往来而心生疑心，上帝，就连他们对外宣称搬家当邻居这个消息也没给赛场带来什么毁灭性的震动。不是说他不愿意将两人的关系公之于众，只是他和 Kimi 都认为彼此之间的连结，没有让除彼此之外的存在议论和评判必要。

回想起昨晚自己针对感情外露发表的一通胡言乱语， Seb 还是情不自禁地红了脸。

最终两人决定分开行动，各自选择习惯的出行方式。

他们一如既往地在门厅分别。通过共同努力，他们尝试让分别显得不像那么回事儿。比如他们总是分开收拾行李，分开换衣服从不征求对方的意见。在门厅里，他们一前一后地换鞋， Seb 关上家里的电闸开关而 Kimi 落后一步带上门，接着并肩走上车道，一前一后地钻进各自的汽车里，驶离他们共同的家。在去往机场的唯一一条公路的某个节点上， Kimi 的车会消失在 Seb 的后视镜里。一切都再正常不过，一如今日。

“ 那么，等会儿见。 ”Seb 拎着行李，说道。

他等附身穿鞋的男人直起身来，目光落在自己身上。然后， F1 最年轻、最有潜力的世界冠军 Sebastian Vettel ，微微仰起头，可耻地产生了一丝期待。

可男人只是上下打量了他一会儿，确定他的男孩儿将英俊而体面地出现在媒体的镜头下，便移开了目光。

哇哦。 Seb 稳稳地落回了自己不受意志控制的脚后跟上。哇哦。

没等他反应过来，一道不容推拒的阴影落在他的手臂上。于是他感到自己被温柔地拽了过去，缩短了他和对方之间的距离。一个羽毛般的吻在他的额头上一蹭而过。

片刻以后，单独坐进车里的 Seb 回忆起去年阿布扎比的倒数两圈，默默将五分钟前在自家门厅里发生的小事件排在了毕生最紧张瞬间的清单首位。

又一次， “ 跟着感觉走 ” 没让他失望。以及，去他的配偶治疗， Seb 颇有些得意洋洋，沟通才是最佳解决途径。

比赛平淡无奇。当然，如果你把 Seb 获得了第十一个杆位算进去的话，他脸上洋溢的兴奋和激动可不是芬兰人低于室温的赞许目光可以清除的。他只会在独处时才露出另一面，另一个彼时还没能被媒体捕捉到的，除了真挚的快乐和幸福以外的神情。那就是，他能让芬兰人都为止抓狂的得意非凡。

“ 第十一个杆位。 ”Seb 颠了颠悬空的脚尖，休息室里暂时只有他们两人。闪光灯和发布会那都是后面的事了。感谢身边通情达理（和疑似另有所图的工作人员），他能和 Kimi 享受这片刻的宁静，体会成功的汗水从发丝和额头上蒸发的感觉。这令他的得意程度雪上加霜，如果从 Kimi 的角度来看。

男孩儿因为多巴胺和自己的努力而舒展的灿烂笑容，还有那双因为由衷的快乐和自豪显得蓝盈盈的眼睛令他不可思议地着迷，而对方喋喋不休的絮叨和赛程评论让他在感到好笑的不耐烦的同时，也让他产生了某种不可抑制的冲动。

这一切在被眼下的胜利冲昏小脑瓜的男孩儿眼里，不过是寻常芬兰人紧紧皱起的眉头罢了。

于是当自己被从座位上拉起来，快乐颠簸的脚踩住实地， Seb 才产生一种后颈发凉的感觉。像是被巨型猫科动物盯上的小羚羊，软绵绵地落入对方笼罩的影子下。他出了太多的汗，手脚绵软，所以才丧失了抵抗的能力。

男人的脸越凑越近，他可以清晰地看见对方眼眶下温柔的皱纹，和那双清晰的蓝眼睛。 Seb 觉得自己的呼吸停顿了一毫秒，然后那双眼睛垂下来，目光落在了他的嘴唇上。

振作点，他鞭策自己，你是个成年人了，别像个毛头小子一样动不动脸红。

他们的呼吸缠绵交融。

第一下，嘴唇轻触，轻柔的像那些会粘在嘴唇上的棉花糖般的啤酒花，稍纵即逝的温度，混合着对方鼻息间的红茶味，醇厚甜美，令他膝盖打颤，只想肆意叹息。

第二下，更为高温的触感凌掠他的嘴唇。更为浓厚的红茶味道在他的口腔里蔓延开来，一种比赛车服带来的更为高热的温度席卷了他的全部意识。好像有冰块，混合着金色的阳光在唇齿间融化、燃烧。被放开的时候，男孩儿有些晕乎乎的。

“ 你说的，要吻你两次。 ” 男人的声音里的温度与方才落在他唇上热度截然相反，尾音扫上一点甜蜜的低哑。

“ 我是说吻别的时候，你个新手笨蛋。 ”Seb 笑着回答。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> [1]配偶治疗法：couple therapy 
> 
> 无beta，欢迎捉虫ww


End file.
